Leverage
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Draco has something of Ginny's and she wants it back


**For the Nicholas Sparks Quote Challenge with the quote "You have to love something before you can hate it." I tweaked the quote a bit. Reviews appreciated :)**

* * *

Ginny fumbled with the pile of books in her arms as she made her way back toward Gryffindor common room from the library. She'd foolishly forgotten her bag even though she knew she'd end up with so many books. O.W.L.S. were fast approaching and everyone was feeling the pressure. She'd just witnessed a Hufflepuff girl have a meltdown in the library and Madam Pince was neither pleased nor sympathetic.

Ginny craned her head around the books she was holding so that she could see where she was going. She also tried to ignore the feeling of being followed. She didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She felt a gentle tug on her braid and she really wished she'd brought her bag so that she could have a free hand to hex him with.

"Go away, Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth.

The older boy caught up to fall in step beside her. He simply smirked and gestured toward the load she was carrying. "Why? It looks like you could use a hand."

"You should get your eyes checked then. I'm fine," she assured him and sped up hoping he would take the hint and give up. Of course, he didn't. The boy was relentless and smug and so bloody annoying. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. He had a look on his face that told her he was considering his next move very carefully. And when she saw that he'd finally made a decision, she couldn't do anything to stop it. He reached over as if to take a few books from her, but instead pushed the few on top so they teetered and then the entire pile fell in a heap on the floor.

"MALFOY!" Ginny fumbled with her robes looking for her wand. She was going to hex him into next week. She looked up to see him leaning against the wall and twirling_ her _wand in his fingers.

"Now you see, Weasley, if you had just let me help you, I'd have too many books in my hands to steal your wand. But you insisted." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

She balled her fists in fury and came to stand before him. "Give me back my wand, Malfoy."

He shook his head. Ginny wished so badly that she could punch the smirk off his face, but she wasn't at home, and this wasn't Fred or George, and if she got one more detention she'd have a Howler in the next morning's mail.

Draco continued to play with her wand and watched her face begin to grow as red as her hair. "You're cute when you're angry," he said.

"You're being childish."

"You've left me no choice! I tried to be a gentleman but you always want to make things difficult. I'll give you your wand back on one condition."

"I don't make deals with Slytherins." Ginny spun on her heel and returned to her pile of books that were still strewn across the castle floor. She began gathering them in her arms, hoping that the activity would distract him from the fact that he was going to win this battle and she'd recognized defeat.

"You will." Draco came forward and snatched a few books away from her before she could protest and continued to walk with her to the common room. "I have the proper leverage. Everyone will sell their soul to someone with the proper leverage."

Ginny rolled her eyes and didn't comment.

Draco continued. "You're right. I don't want your soul. I just want a date."

Ginny nearly dropped her books again. "Excuse me?" she shrieked.

"You heard me. Next Hogsmeade weekend. You're going with me."

"No!" she said incredulously. The last few weeks he'd been acting strangely and she was sure that she was the object of some sort of bet, but she had never considered that Malfoy would go so far as to ask her out. He was too proud. Or at least she'd thought so.

He didn't seem fazed by her refusal. In fact, he seemed amused. "Why not?"

"Because I hate you."

"No you don't. You have to love somebody before you can hate them. Hating someone means you care."

"I care but not about _you._ I care about my family and friends and the people _you_ treat like shit. And that is why I hate _you_."

Draco merely shrugged. "I still have your wand."

"And I'd like it back," she spat.

"Then go to Hogsmeade with me."

They were in front of the Fat Lady now, who appeared to be sleeping but Ginny knew better. She also knew that she couldn't go in without her wand. She hung her head in resignation.

"I don't have time for this, Malfoy. One butterbeer. In the Hog's Head. I don't want to be seen with the likes of you."

"Three butterbeers. You're not going to get off that easy, Miss Weasley."

She sighed. "Two."

"Great!" He handed her the books he was holding and stuck her wand behind her ear. "It's a date."

"No, it's a punishment," Ginny grumbled before going through the portrait hole and slamming it closed.

Draco continued to stand in the hallway, thoroughly pleased with himself until he noticed the Fat Lady glaring down at him. He slowly backed away and headed downstairs to the dungeons and the Slytherin common room.

He'd win Ginny over somehow. It was just a matter of time.


End file.
